


Sick With Love

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Extreme depictions of gore, Fluff, Gore, Gore warning, Horror AU, Jeremey POV, Jeremy is a sad bi, Lots of that too, M/M, Michael is a homo, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Psychological Horror, Puke Warning, The squip done did a bad, The squip is an asshat, You Have Been Warned, and fluffy, blood warning, but then it isn't, cute but then it aint, cute fluff, death warning, gay fluff, have fun children, it's cute, kind of, like it's really really cute, lots of blood, panic attack warning, squip why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This is it. Today is the day. I'm gonna ask him out!"Jeremy is finally going to admit that he's in love with his best friend. He's been freaking out so badly, he's felt sick to his stomach. It's as if something is eating his insides up! That's all it could be, right?MAJOR WARNING:Lots of gore around chapter two. There will be a note at the beginning of Chapter Two about when to stop reading to avoid the gore, like what sentence to stop reading it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun kids.

Jeremy sat in class, twiddling his thumbs together. His heartbeat seemed to match up with the slow, steady ticking of the clock. Just five more minutes. Five more god-awful minutes until he could meet with Christine behind the school. Five more minutes until he could get the pep talk he really needed to work up the courage for what he was about to do. Today was the day that Jeremy Heere was going to ask his best friend of nearly thirteen years to go out with him. To be his boyfriend. It was the real deal. He let out a shaky sigh under his breath as he watched the clock click down to its final seconds before school was out. "This is it. Today is the day. I'm gonna ask him out!" he muttered to nobody but himself. 

The bell rang as the tall boy nearly lept out of his seat. He had to grab the sides of his desk to keep from slipping onto the ground. A few people gave him strange looks as everyone in the room gathered up their things and began to exit the classroom. Jeremy's heartbeat was speeding up as he gathered together his things, clumsily shoving them into his backpack. His hands were sweaty, his head was spinning and his stomach hurt just a little. He needed to calm his nerves, he couldn't face Michael, the most adorable human on the face of the planet, looking like a clammy mess. As he finished zipping up his bag, Jeremy felt someone grab his arm. His head whirled to the left and he made eye contact with Christine, who was standing there grinning and tapping her foot. "Come on! We don't have all the time in the world! If you really want to do this now, we have to leave. I told Michael to meet us behind the school where you were supposed to meet me five minutes ago!" Jeremy gave the short girl a puzzled look. "Five minutes ago? School just got out."  
"Yeah, but you agreed to meet me five minutes early so we could talk! But there isn't any time left, we have to go now!"

The pale teen was still slightly dazed as Christine grabbed him by the wrist and started leading him out into the bustling hallway. He let out a small yelp as he was tugged along, his backpack weighing him down significantly as the two of them exited the school building. As they turned around the back of the building, Jeremy spotted Michael. He was standing with his back against the wall, headphones over his ears, holding a Slurpee in one hand and had the other hand jammed into his hoodie pocket. Jeremy felt his heart flutter as his eyes met Michaels. He was so nervous, he could feel his stomach churning. It was like something was gnawing away at his gut. He felt like he was going to pass out. God, Michael was adorable. His smile, his hair, his eyes. Everything. It was enough to make Jeremy melt. Christine just chuckled as she saw Jeremy's expression shift from nervous to completely enamored. With another giggle, she grabbed Jeremy by the hand and pulled him once more, heading towards where Michael was standing.

"Christine! Jeremy! Hey guys!" Michael said as he leaned forward off the wall and walked forward to meet the others. "You wanted to meet me back here right? Oh, oh before you say anything! Jeremy, guess what I got!" Jeremy gulped and shrugged, trying to hide how red his face was. He kept wiping his hands on his jeans to avoid all the sweat.

"I got Apocalypse of The Damned II! I didn't think anyone sold it anymore, but then I met this guy at the mall food court the other day who was selling retro games from the back of the Charlies Subs place. It smells kinda like pastrami but I tested it to make sure it wasn't a fakeout, we should totally play soon!"

Jeremy fumbled for words. _"Do I say yes? Do I say nothing? Do I ignore everything he said and just ask him out now"?_ The lanky boy rubbed his hands together after gulping thickly again and responding without making eye contact:  
"Sure! Sounds great. And I like pastrami anyways."

_"I like pastrami anyways? What the fuck? You're an idiot Heere!"_  
Jeremy fought the urge to slap his forehead with his palm as Christine stifled a laugh. Michael just grinned brightly. After a moment of awkward silence, Christine gave Jeremy a look of _"Ask him out now, dingus!_ " and swatted his hand. Jeremy's posture stiffened. He could feel his heart speeding up, and he had almost forgotten how dizzy he was and how queasy he was in his moment of stupidity. The teen could feel the sweat dripping down his face and rolling off his nose.

"Look Michael. I, well, I have something, I uh, something I wanted to ask you. I've been wanting to ask you this, for uh, quite a long time"  
_Fuck. I guess I'm going for it._ Jeremy thought as he made eye contact with Michael for the first time since himself and Christine had met up with him.  
"I guess. I don't really have any other way to put it." Jeremy's voice quivered as the shorter boy gave him a puzzled look. Christine stood between the two, but off to the side as to not be in the way, and was flapping her hands in excitement.  
_Here goes nothing, Heere._  
"I've liked you for a long time. And I don't mean in the best friends kind of way. I mean in the-" Jeremy was suddenly cut off by a gut-wrenching pain in his stomach. Maybe he was more nervous than he realized. The other two teens gave him a concerned look as he winced, but he played it off by waving one of his hands in front of his face like he meant to nearly fall over.  
"Sorry about that. I just. I guess, Michael, I've had a crush on you since the eighth grade. And, and I hope you don't hate me, I know this is weird. I just. Michael. I hope you feel the same way." The freckled boy's voice was trembling as he spoke, his hands tapping wildly at the sides of his thighs.

\- - -

Everyone was silent for different reasons. Jeremy was internally screaming, terrified he had fucked everything up with Michael and that he wouldn't feel the same way. Christine was freaking out, watching the whole scene she had long since hoped would happen to unfold in front of her eyes. Michael was having a gay meltdown, as he thought his feelings for Jeremy were unrequited. But oh boy was he wrong.

After a few more seconds of silence, Jeremy could feel something stinging at the corners of his eyes. Was he crying? Shit, he couldn't start crying. As he felt his body begin to shake ever so slightly, a warm hand met his. He looked down not to see Christine's hand as he had expected, but Michaels. Jeremy's teary eyes met Michaels soft ones as the tanner teen stepped forward and took both of the others hands. "Jeremy... I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

_"HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. "_  
Jeremy almost squeaked as Michael spoke, and Christine actually did let out a small squeak. "I'll leave you two alone then!" She said with a bright tone, skipping off towards the school. Now Jeremy and Michael were alone.

Michael decided to take the initiative, going up on his toes ever so slightly and letting his nose touch Jeremy's. The flustered boy exhaled lightly as Michael's mouth met his, pulling the two into a kiss.

_"I'M KISSING MICHAEL. I. AM. KISSING. MICHAEL."!_ Jeremy's mind was racing as the two kissed for a moment or two before Jeremy pulled away. "Michael. I love you". He mumbled. "I love you too Jeremy."  
"Would you maybe want to meet up after school and go get dinner or something tomorrow? We can go to the Red Robin by the mall if you want."  
"I'd like that a lot, Jere."  
"Alright."

At this point, Jeremy had his arms around Michaels' neck and the two were looking into each other's eyes lovingly. But for some reason, Jeremy still had that gut-gnawing feeling. And he was still dizzy. And now, he felt shaky. And not just because of nerves, but it was something else. And it didn't feel right. But he chose to ignore it and stay in the moment. The moment behind the school, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. His boyfriend, Michael Mell.  
\- - -

The next evening, Jeremy was just as flustered as he was the day before. And he felt even sicker. It actually felt as if there were a million tiny mice eating holes in his stomach. He looked paler than usual. He was even more queasy and dizzy. Oh, and he was coughing. Coughing a lot. But he wasn't going to let that prevent him from going on that date with Michael. This was his first ever date with his new boyfriend, and he wasn't going to miss it just cause he was in pain. It was probably nothing.

Jeremy had been struggling to pick out a shirt for the date for nearly an hour. He didn't want to go too casual, but he didn't want to go too fancy. Would a nice collared shirt and a light jacket do? Probably. Who knows. He went with it anyway, he didn't have time for more contemplation. His stomach was churning. His palms were clammy again. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, but after trying to calm down he began digging through his room for the chocolate he had bought from the store on his way home from school. It was buried somewhere in the gigantic mess that was Jeremy's room. He searched and searched through piles of clothes, stacks of books and even under his bed, but before he ever found it he was hit with another sudden dizzy spell and coughing fit. He doubled over, hacking furiously into the palms of his hands. After what seemed like ages of coughing, the tall boy finally managed to stop. But as he looked down into his hands, he saw a small stain of red pooled in-between his two hands. He had just coughed up blood. 

<  
_"Oh god, oh god. Should I call off the date? I can't call off the date. But what if I'm dying? No. I'm not dying. I am not dying. Deep breaths Jeremy. Just go on the date and go to bed when you get home. Maybe it isn't even blood!"_

Jeremy's mind raced as he contemplated what to do, but he eventually settled on going on the date anyway. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Michael had always been his world.

\- - -

The bell above the door to the red robin made a jingly noise as Jeremy awkwardly slid inside. Michael hadn't arrived yet, but Jeremy knew he would soon. Jeremy had just arrived a little early, and the main reason being if he coughed any more Michael wouldn't have to see it if there was blood. He didn't want to worry his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ God that felt good to think.

A few minutes later, Michael entered the restaurant. Jeremy couldn't help but notice how the other boy looked. He wasn't wearing a hoodie for once and had on a grey button-up shirt. The taller boy swooned. How could someone as god damn amazing as Michael love him back? He was in such a stupor he didn't notice Michael approach him. "Jere, you okay? You seem a little preoccupied." The tan boy spoke with a giggle. 

Jeremey was startled slightly, but immediately shook it off and regained his composure. "Hey, Michael. I uh. I put my name in for a table so we might as well sit and wait." He gestured to the seating area near the door. Michael smiled brightly and the two of them sat down. 

A few silent minutes passed, the two boys quietly looking at their phones, fingers interlaced with one another's. Jeremy was trying not to focus on the fact he was feeling incredibly dizzy, lightheaded and queasy. He must have been much hungrier than he'd realized too because the searing pain in his stomach was growing by the minute. He could also feel his forehead start to bead with sweat. The pale boy tried not to focus too much on how ill he felt, just trying to think about the date. He tried to focus on the date as they were called to sit, as they ordered their food, and as Michael tried to make small talk.

"So. This is the first date I've actually ever been on." Michael said with a giggle, snapping Jeremy out of his stupor.  
"Oh. It's, it's not as hard as it may seem."  
"Really? You seem nervous."  
"It's nothing really. I'm just a little off today that's all."

The truth was, Jeremy was fighting back the urge to cough all over the place. He was worried even if he did cough a little, there would be blood. And if there was blood, Michael would be worried. And that was not what Jeremy wanted or needed right at that moment. But it was getting increasingly difficult not to collapse into himself, clutch his stomach and cough until he couldn't breathe.

_"This is not good. Not good not good not good. Maybe if I cough into a napkin, he'll think I'm just being polite, and then if there is blood he won't see it. Right? Right. I hope. I really fucking hope."_

Michael gave Jeremy a puzzled look. "Are you sure? You keep zoning out."  
"Trust me. I'm okay. Just a second."

He quickly grabbed a napkin from the holder and began coughing lightly, but he felt something trickling past his lips and into the napkin. And it did not taste like spit.

_"SHIT. I knew this would happen. I should just go to the bathroom, it'll be fine. Everything will be fine."_

Jeremy's heartbeat picked up as he continued to cough before using the napkin to wipe his face. Sure as hell, there was blood in that napkin. And more blood than he had coughed up earlier. Jeremy went pale. And he was already pale for many many reasons, so by now, he looked like a ghost.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to use the bathroom."

Michael gave him a cheery nod as he slipped out of the booth and made a mad dash across the restaurant to the bathrooms towards the front. Or at least, as mad as he could in a Red Robin. It took him a few minutes, but as soon as he made it into the men's room, he threw himself into the handicapped stall and hastily locked the door. It was only a few seconds later that Jeremy had his hands on the sides of the toilet seat and his head halfway in the bowl, vomiting up everything he had eaten that day. And maybe even some of the food he had eaten the day before. But needless to say, he was vomiting.

In fact, he was vomiting so harshly his entire body shook. And it seemed as though he couldn't stop. Tears were streaming down his face as he choked out more and more puke, every so often stopping for a fleeting moment to take a sharp, slimy inhale before immediately choking again and vomiting even more. And there was definitely blood in that vomit. Lots of blood. 

\- - -

Jeremy vomited blood into the bowl for what felt like about ten whole minutes. After he was done, he peeked through the crack in the stall door to make sure no one was there. No one was, and it had appeared as if no one had come in either. Good. The now EXTREMELY PALE teen turned and flushed the messy toilet, and tried his best to clean up the mess he had made around it. His shirt somehow remained stainless though, which was good. But then came time to deal with the aftermath left in Jeremy's mouth and on his face.

The boy approached the mirror with a feeling of dread. When he looked in the mirror, he nearly fell over. He expected to see at least a little vomit left on his face, but it was all blood. All just blood. Dripping from his teeth, tongue and everywhere else. He looked like he had just eaten a deer alive. It was horrifying, and Jeremy was honestly unsure of how to clean it up when his phone began ringing. It was Michael.

"Hey, babe? You've been in the bathroom for a long time. Are you okay?"

Jeremy sputtered as he spoke. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. But, do you think we could head over to your place? I'm not feeling too hot."  
"Of course. You didn't seem that well earlier. I'll pay and meet you by the doors. I'll drive you over, your dad dropped you off right?"  
"Uh-huh. See you in a minute babe."  
"Yep."

There was a click at the other end. As Jeremy had spoken, he was choking back the blood that had begun to dry, caking his mouth.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: New chapter will be up in a few days!  
> Also me: Wowee it's been over a week maybe I should write at three a.m.
> 
> !! BLOOD AND MAJOR GORE WARNING !!
> 
> Hey amigos, fair warning. SHIT GOES DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER. I would recommend you stop reading after "He looked down at Michael in the faint light of the moon shining through the blinds. He could feel his heartbeat against his as he slowly drifted to sleep." Or "Jeremy awoke with the most intense, searing, gut-wrenching pain he had ever been in his entire seventeen years on earth."
> 
> Also: THE SQUIP WILL COME INTO PLAY LATER. I haven't forgotten about that sweaty cheezit. Or at least something about him will show up anyways...  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> (Sorry if this one isn't as good as the first, I wanted to try and get to the bloody part fast and had mild writer's block when I wrote this.)

Jeremy stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, mouth hanging wide open. Quite a bit of the blood in his mouth had dried, making it weird and crumbly if he even tried to move it. With a wheezy sigh, Jeremy's gaze drifted to the paper towel dispenser on the wall next to the mirror. He knew exactly what he had to do, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The machine made a whirring sound as the sickly teen boy grabbed paper towel after paper towel, running each one under warm water until he was holding a sopping mess of stringy paper towels. He knew that this was one of the only quick ways he could get rid of the blood, but the squishy pile in his hands didn't make it any more appealing. Reluctantly, Jeremy started swabbing his mouth with the mess of paper towels. Swipe after swipe, Jeremy nearly gagged multiple times. Luckily, he didn't start vomiting again. It would have been a disaster or at least more of a disaster than it already was.

About three or so minutes later, Jeremy had successfully cleaned out his mouth, disposed of the paper towels (via flush down the toilet), and not thrown up again. Things were looking up, aside from the fact he had literally vomited up what could have been considered a half a liter of blood. Maybe that was why he was feeling even more awful than he had earlier, but the pain in his stomach and abdomen had eased up, as well as nausea and dizziness. The freckled boy decided he wouldn't inform his boyfriend of what had happened unless it got worse, but things had calmed down since he had exploded a few minutes ago. With a small exhale, Jeremy exited the bathroom. Michael was waiting outside by the door with a worried look on his face.   
"Jeremy! There you are. Are you _sure_ everything is ok? You still seem out of it."  
"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just fine. Fine."

_Come on Heere, pull it together. Don't ruin this just because you threw up a little blood. Or a lot._

Michael gave Jeremy a concerned look before taking him by the hand and exiting the restaurant. The two walked silently, close together, through the dark parking lot to Michael's car. There was a light sprinkle of rain coming down, and the air was frigid enough to feel it but not enough to see breath. The ground below was shiny in the lights looming above from the sidewalks. Jeremy shivered, just the feeling of the cold air against his skin was enough to shake him since he was already so dazed.

\- - -  
The taller of the two teens fumbled with the seatbelt. Shaky hands didn't make for an easy attempt, and it didn't help he was trying so hard to make it appear to Michael that he was feeling alright that he kept messing up. And he could tell Michael was concerned, just by the tense feeling in the PT-Cruiser they sat in.

"Hey, Jere? Why don't you just stay over? We can watch a movie when we get back to my place, or just go straight to bed. You really seem sick." Michael shot Jeremy a worried look as he spoke.  
"That would be nice. Watching a movie really does seem like what I need right now. My dad'll understand. And I'm okay, really. Just not feeling too great"  
"Okay. Are you sure you're not sick? Like, babe, you're more pale than usual."  
"Maybe. I don't know. I'm just ready to lay down."  
"You and me both."

And with that, Michael pulled out of the Red Robin parking lot and on to the main road. The two boys talked for a little while, about video games, friends and about how much they loved each other. But the last ten minutes or so of the ride was silent as rain lightly pattered down on the windshield of the car. Jeremy had nearly forgotten about how his stomach hurt, but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the bathroom earlier. He was a little afraid of what could happen, but there was absolutely no way he would tell Michael.

\- - -

Roughly twenty minutes later, the two boys were just entering Michael's room. All was quiet in the house as Michael's parents were currently out of town for a few days, but they trusted Michael could take care of himself. He was nearly eighteen after all.

Jeremy's thoughts were still focused mainly on what had happened, but the teen was slowly starting to get distracted by one thing. And that one thing was his adorable boyfriend. The way his hair bounced when he walked, the way he always seemed to be smiling, Jeremy was so smitten by every little thing Michael was that he nearly ran into a wall in the dark as he went to sit down. Michael let out a small giggle, which only made Jeremy's heart knot even more. How could one person so amazing actually exist?

"I'm gonna go change into some pajamas if you wanna start up a movie," Michael said, grabbing his trademarked red hoodie off the floor and heading into the bathroom connected to his room.  
"Yeah, alright," Jeremy responded as he dropped to the ground by the movie case. There were a million choices, ranging anywhere from Zootopia to A Quiet Place. It took him quite some time, but he finally settled on a chill movie that he could easily fall asleep too, or at least try and fall asleep if he wasn't so distracted by the bathroom incident, or by Michael.

The freckled teen boy began loading up the movie as his boyfriend exited the bathroom.   
"What movie did ya pick Jere?"  
"The Sound of Music."  
"Oh, that's a good one. Why?"  
"Cause' it's got good music."

That wasn't entirely a lie, the movie did have a great soundtrack. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Michael the real reason yet.

About halfway through the movie, Jeremy had noticed quite a lack of commentary (or any movement or noise for that matter) from the shorter boy. He knew Michael had been laying on his lap, but when he looked down, Michael was fast asleep. And Jeremy had never noticed how cute Michael looked when he slept. He let out a loving sigh and reached for the remote to turn off the movie. The pale boys gaze then drifted to the window. He couldn't see everything through the shutters, but from what he could tell the light rain had stopped and you could barely see the brightness of the full moon peaking through the clouds. 

He looked down at Michael once more in the faint light of the moon shining through the blinds. He could feel his heartbeat against his Michaels as he slowly drifted to sleep.

\- - -

Jeremy awoke with the most intense, searing, gut-wrenching pain he had ever been in his entire seventeen years on earth. It was like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him directly in the stomach and twisted it around. He felt so dizzy and nauseous any movement could make him pass out. And he felt something bubbling in his stomach, creeping it's way up his sore throat.

_"Oh. Fuck._

He tried as carefully as he could to move Michael from his lap while trying incredibly hard to not start vomiting. His head throbbed and his stomach was screaming in agony. Jeremy was surprised he was able to even move the tan boy from him without collapsing and sobbing, he felt like he was about to explode. As soon as he was able to stand he shakily stumbled into the bathroom across the room and tried to quietly close the door. He was still dead set on not worrying Michael, but he didn't know how fast that was going to change.

The VERY pale boy didn't realize how bad it was until he dropped to his knees to vomit into the toilet and didn't even get a chance to open the lid before he was blowing chunks. Jeremy desperately flung himself at the toilet as he puked, but it was no use. He was already covered in vomit and could feel the blood starting to come out of his mouth. And it was oh so much worse than it had been hours earlier. He could feel blood trickling down his face and out his nose as he sat on his knees and threw up blood and stomach acid.

_"This isn't happening, dear god, this cannot be happening. Oh god. Oh. Fucking. God._

It was getting worse. Tears streamed down the teens' bloodstained face as he began clutching his stomach with one hand and using the other to hold his pulsing head. It was all so unreal. He could only watch as now only blood began pouring out of his mouth and onto his lap. By now, his shirt had a large stain of blood and vomit on it and his lap was no better. The bathroom was also a mess, with blood and vomit surrounding the horrified (and still hurling) boy. Jeremy was surprised his sobbing hadn't yet woken up Michael when he suddenly felt something dripping out of his ears and plopping slowly onto the floor. Even. More. Blood. He let out a petrified shriek through all of the vomiting, which sounded more like a gurgle but it was the best he could muster. He needed Michael. Someone. _Anyone._

Michael awoke with a start to see he was no longer on Jeremy's lap and that the bathroom light was on. He had heard a strange noise, like someone gurgling water, and assumed his boyfriend must have gotten up to get a drink. He laid his head back down to try and sleep again, but something was off. For one, it was eerily quiet besides what sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball in the distance. And the air had suddenly begun to hang so thickly with the scent of copper that Michael could taste it. Something was definitely wrong. He wouldn't be smelling this if there wasn't, _blood._ That's when he saw the blood, running in a small stream out from under the door and pooling around where the solid ground met carpet. The short boy panicked and began rooting around for his glasses, but when he couldn't find them he just ran towards the bathroom and threw the door open to see,

**"Holy. Fucking. Shit.**

\- - -

There was blood all right. So. Much. Blood. And it was all coming from Jeremy, who was a sobbing heap on the ground as blood seemed to come endlessly from his mouth, nose, and ears. Michael was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He should be dropping to the ground and holding Jeremy, calling 911, screaming or even running to the neighbors. But he was frozen in place like a set brick. All he could do was stare, tears welling in his eyes and dripping down his face. Jeremy had heard Michael enter the room and had turned to him for just a brief moment with a look full of panic and horror, but most of all, fear. Genuine, face twisting fear. He couldn't maintain the expression for long before he returned to vomiting again, though. And as the taller of the two teens vomited, he could feel something coming up. Something solid. He choked in horror as a piece of what appeared to be intestine flopped onto the ground. And then another. And then what looked like destroyed flakes of stomach lining. Jeremy was screaming and sobbing between breaths and Michael was still frozen in the doorway, but he had dropped to his knees and was holding himself around the waist as he stared at Jeremy who had begun moving shakily towards him.

Jeremy pulled himself towards Michael between sobs. He was no longer vomiting, but he was shaking violently and sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe. He had coughed up the most blood he had ever seen EVER, as well as bits of different organs and lots and lots of stomach lining. Oh, not not to mention _them._ He had only noticed them about halfway through the whole ordeal, but was still in such shock he couldn't react. _They_ were little, clear, stringy type things that wriggled around and writhed in the pools of blood on the ground. Some of them seemed to be _eating_ the bits of intestines. Some of them were still strung about Jeremy's mouth, but he was too dizzy to care. The sickly boy was nearly in Michael's lap as he felt arms around him pulling him close and holding him.  
"It's gonna be okay, its okay," Michael whispered, although he knew nothing was going to be okay. Nothing would.  
"It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jeremy's whole body shook intensely as blood slowly dripped from his ears and his nose. The entire room was a blur of red and other colored splotches, and Michael's voice sounded muffled and clogged up. He was so lightheaded he felt like he could float away as he felt his eyes begin to flutter closed. The last thing he heard before the world went black was Michael screaming,

_"Don't die! Please for the love of god Jeremy, please. I love you." ___

__Jeremy went limp in Michael's arms as the only living of the two teens let out a cry so loud it could be heard blocks away._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does my own fic hurt my heart.
> 
> \- El

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY HERES CHAPTER ONE. HAVE FUN WITH THE NEXT ONE. It'll be out as soon as I can get it, but I'm in school so I'm busy a lot. I hope this wasn't too shit for my first fic. This was edited by my lovely friend Skyler, so leave a kind word if you please!
> 
> \- El


End file.
